Cross Hairclips and Axe Necklaces
by SillyKwado
Summary: While tracking a rabbit through a forbidden part of the forest, 87 BC Denmark found himself unknowingly transported into the future, where he meets the prettiest man he's ever seen. DenNor! canon!verse oneshot


_Italics = Spoken in Old Norse_

* * *

**87 BC**

Denmark walked through the forest cautiously. He wasn't supposed to be here, especially without his mother. She would be very angry if she found out. However, he had been tracking a rabbit and it went somewhere this way. He needed to find it so he could prove to Mama Scandinavia that he was strong like her.

The forest was becoming darker and more dense the further he walked into it, but the young boy was not to be deterred. He gripped his knife harder to stop his shaky hands. Then, he noticed something ahead. It didn't look like a rabbit though.

Denmark held up his knife just as the bright light engulfed him. The light stung his eyes even though they were closed and he felt wind whipping through his hair. Then, suddenly, there was nothing.

* * *

**Present Day**

Denmark opened his eyes to bright, clear skies. Somehow he was out of the forest. He got up and looked around only to gasp. Now this was much worse than the dark forest!

There were people everywhere! Wearing weird clothes and holding strange things. They seemed to be ignoring him. He was also surrounded by tall mountains! But… they didn't exactly look like mountains. Mountains looked more like triangles. These were too square. And people were walking in and out of them! Were they like houses?

He looked around for anything that seemed somewhat familiar, tears filling his eyes. He shouldn't have left. He should've stayed home like Mama said.

Then he noticed a woman. Not just any woman though. She had the same sensation he felt whenever he was near Mama or Germania. She was like him! She could help him!

He ran across towards her, almost getting hit by a… big, red rectangle thing?... in the process. She walked into one of the tall mountain-house things and he followed after her.

* * *

Hungary walked into the meeting room with plenty of time before the start of the meeting to mingle with the people she hasn't seen for a while.

"Good morning Miss Hungary," Germany said with a nod as she walked in.

"Good morning," she replied back with a smile. "How was the G8 meeting?" Today, the world meeting was going to take place after a brief G8 meeting. Hungary felt bad for those nations who had to sit through both.

Germany sighed. "Horribly. We didn't have the chance to discuss anything without America complaining and England shooting his 'spells' at France. Hopefully, this meeting will go better."

Hungary chuckled. "Doubt it."

"Ve~ Who's that?" North Italy asked Hungary from behind Germany.

"Who?"

"Him." He pointed at someone behind her. A small boy in fact. Why he looked no older than 5 years old!

"Well hello!" Hungary gasped. "Who are you?" she asked the boy crouching down to his level. The blond just stared back at her blankly and then started walking around the room with wide eyes.

She glanced at Germany who had his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I don't think he's from around here," Hungary said while still observing him. He was trying to figure the windows and why he couldn't go outside.

"Obviously," came the reply.

"Who is that?" asked England coming over. The young boy now held the attention of most of the room. Luckily there weren't that many nations in there yet.

"We don't know," Hungary replied. "I think he followed me in."

"He feels like a nation," said America from the other side of the room.

"Not one that I recognize," Germany said to which everyone agreed.

"He looks like he's from the past," England said. "Like he's misplaced in time."

"Could you send him back?" Hungary asked to which England shrugged.

"I could certainly try if I knew the time period."

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Japan.

Hungary nodded. "Yes, but I don't think he understood me."

"Try a different language."

Each nation took a turn to speak to the boy in their language or an older version, if they had one and could still speak it. However, he responded back to none of those who spoke. They even asked the nations who were just coming in to say something to him. Still nothing.

Finally, Norway entered ahead of the other Nordics. He found the nations gathered around something on the other side of the room, but it didn't concern him so he didn't care.

"Norway!" North Italy called and motioned him over. "Come here and talk to this guy!"

"What?" Norway asked annoyed. He had just sat down after all.

"Come on!"

The Norwegian sighed but walked over there anyway. He found the nations gathered around what appeared to be a frightened boy who looked like he was from the past. Way before the Viking age at least.

"Hello, Norway," Hungary said to him. "We are trying to figure out what language he speaks. Could you speak Old Norse to him for us?"

"Which kind?" Norway asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were different dialects of Old Norse. Which one would you want me to speak?"

"I don't know. Try them all!"

Norway inwardly sighed and turned to the boy.

* * *

Denmark stared at the people who gathered around him in fear. They were bigger and kept talking to him in languages he didn't understand. He wanted to cry but he wasn't about to let these strangers see him at his weakest moment! He had to be brave!

"_- you - me."_ Wait, what was that? Denmark tilted his head in confusion. He only recognized a few words, or at least he thought he did. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"_Can you understand me?"_ asked a man with silky bond hair, dark blue eyes, and a gold "t" shape in his hair. Denmark smiled. He was pretty.

"_Yeah,"_ he replied shyly and the man's eyes widened. He said something to the other people in their language before turning back to the boy.

"_Where am I? Is this Alfheim?" _Denmark asked looking around. Finally, there was someone here with some sort of familiarity.

The man chuckled slightly at the boy's curiosity. _"You think we are elves? No, we are human like you. This is the future,"_ he responded seriously.

Denmark gasped. _"How?"_

"_Magic."_

Of course! Mama had always warned him about strange magic. Now everything made sense. He had to go home!

"_Where are you from?"_ asked the pretty man with his strange accent.

Denmark paused, unsure of how to answer. _"Scandinavia,"_ he said after a few moments. It was true after all. He and Mama Scandinavia often traveled around to different villages all over Scandinavia.

The man nodded and started talking to another man with really bushy eyebrows that made Denmark want to giggle. The lady he followed in smiled at him and he smiled back. He liked her too. She reminded him of Mama Scandinavia. He still thought the man was prettier though.

Finally, the dark, blue-eyed man turned back to him, but before he could say anything, Denmark blurted out, _"You're pretty."_

"_What?"_ the man asked with a slight blush.

"_You're pretty,"_ Denmark repeated. _"You look like a woman but with a deep voice and short hair. I think you're prettier though than any woman."_

The man smiled slightly and cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, _"Thank you… I think."_

"_You're welcome,"_ Denmark replied. His mama always told him to be polite, especially to the people he liked.

"_Alright,"_ the man started. _"I need you to clear you mind and think of exactly where you were in Scandinavia and what you were doing before you came here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I'm going to send you back home." _

Denmark was both happy and disappointed to hear this. He was happy because he really wanted to go back home and leave this strange place, but he was sad because he really liked this man.

"_Will I get to see you again?"_ Denmark asked hesitantly.

"_Possibly," _he replied. _"But you have to be a strong and prosperous nation. Then, maybe, I will see you again in the future."_

Denmark bit his lip in thought. _"But I want to be with you."_

The man was quiet for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling a necklace with an axe charm on it.

"_Take this. This is my promise that we will meet again, okay?" _

Denmark looked at the man with wide eyes before hesitantly reaching for the necklace and tying it around his neck. He looked proudly down at his gift before smiling at the man.

"_Okay, now think of where you were…"_

* * *

Norway watched as the boy disappeared in a blinding, white light and back to (hopefully) his correct time. He was a cute kid, and he seemed so happy to receive the necklace that Norway bought at an antique store a few hours ago. He originally got it on a whim for Denmark because it looked like the silly necklace he always wore around his neck. The Norwegian briefly wondered if he'll see that boy again before turning back to return to his seat.

He noticed Denmark standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Norway asked.

"Norway… you… you're the one who…?"

"The one who what? Sometimes you really make no sense."

"…the one who gave me this?" Denmark asked as he pulled out the very same axe necklace.

"Wait what?"

"You gave me this didn't you? Just now?"

"That was you?" Norway asked. That sweet boy looked nothing like the young Denmark he remembered meeting ages ago.

"Yeah. I'm sure it was, actually." Denmark looked around the room. "I sort of remember this place… and a lady with a flower and brown hair. I think that might've been Hungary."

"Yep!" Hungary said. "The little boy followed me in!"

"Yeah… and I think I almost got hit by a bus too…" Denmark said. He looked around a bit more before his eyes landed on England.

"I definitely remember those eyebrows!" he said with a laugh as England huffed and angrily muttered curses loudly under his breath.

"And I remember this," Denmark said coming up to Norway and stroking the hair next to the cross clip. Norway tried to will away the blush that was slowly making its way onto his cheeks. "I based my flag off of this y'know," Denmark said quietly.

"Wait," started Norway. "You based your flag off of my hair clip that was based off of the Nordic cross on our flags…?"

Denmark chuckled lightly. "Well when you put it that way…" Norway shook his head and tried to hide the small smile on his lips.

Then Denmark leaned down close to his ear.

"Y'know, I still think you're the prettiest."

* * *

A/N

I literally came up with this like 2 hours ago xD So, hoped you liked this short fluffy thing lol

Alfheim is one of the nine realms of Norse mythology. It is where the light elves live. The light elves look "fairer than the sun" and really pretty I guess. Hence the reason little Denmark thought he was in Alfheim when he saw Norway XD

Woo! This is my 20th story! XD

Anyways, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
